goodbye don't ask don't tell
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Un adios a la ley de las fuerzas armadas de estados unidos.


au: ok, esta historia la tenia desde hacia años escrita.

Resulta que tengo un amigo que era soldado en el ejercito de EUA y es gay.

Cuando la ley Goodbye don´t ask, don´t tell fue derogada en diciembre del 2011 como le escribi y mande esta historia.

Desde entonces estaba fascinada por el Kurofsky XD

* * *

Habia olvidado que existia pues cambie de computadora, y hace dos dias decidi prenderla y la encontre.

Asi que, mas de tres años despues de haberla escrito, aqui esta n.n

Kurt se miro en el espejo mientras se arreglaba la camisa.

-vamos Kurt, luces genial –dijo Blaine entrando en el cuarto –se nos hace tarde! Todavía tenemos que conducir a New Jersey

-si, si, ya voy –dijo terminando de arreglarse el cuello y coger su chaqueta

Después ambos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al auto del moreno.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados y nerviosos, así que Blaine puso un cd que sabia les gustaba a ambos.

Kurt le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a cantar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar se registraron y se unieron a todos los demás que esperaban ya ahí.

-Kurt, Blaine hola –dijo una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

-hola Lynn –dijo Kurt –como estas?

-feliz, y nerviosa...waa…ya quiero que nos dejen entrar!

-si, lo se –dijo Blaine

Estuvieron ahí un par de minutos mas hasta que al fin los condujeron hasta el exterior del edificio, donde estaban las pistas de aterrizaje.

Vieron el avión aterrizar y Kurt sujeto la mano de Blaine quien estaba a su lado izquierdo mientras Lynn hizo lo mismo con el castaño al lado derecho, porque si no lo hacia saldría corriendo hacia la pista en ese momento.

El avión tardo unos diez minutos en aterrizar pero fueron eternos para el trio.

Cuando al fin se detuvo y la compuerta se abrió los tres contuvieron el aliento.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a salir, todos llevaban el ACU* especializado para las zonas urbanas.

Los tres miraron impacientes entre los uniformados

De repente Lynn grito entusiasmada y soltándose de Kurt corrió hacia un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien al verla sonrió alegre y también camino a su encuentro, a la mitad del trayecto ambos llegaron y se abrazaron

Kurt sonrio.

Conoció a Lynn en NYU, cuando ambos estudiaban diseño de modas.

Rapidamente centro su atención en las personas que bajaban por la escalerilla.

Entonces lo miro…cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul verdoso, alto y robusto.

Una radiante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

El hombre bajo y le dio una palmada y una sonrisa al joven que estaba con Lynn y comenzo a ver a la multitud.

Y entonces ocurre azul-verde se encuentran y el hombre sonríe

Kurt se suelta de Blaine y corre a abrazar al hombre

Este hace lo mismo y al igual que con Lynn se encuentran a medio camino.

Le sonríe y lo abraza.

A unos pocos metros de ahí Blaine esta haciendo lo mismo con un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos celestes.

Kurt se separo de el pero no lo suelta

-te extrañe Dave –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-yo igual Fancy –dijo Dave sonriéndole

-te tengo una sorpresa –dijo Kurt y de su bolsillo saco una hoja que decia "Obama Ends 'don't Ask, Don't Tell' Policy"*

Dave sonrió y dijo

-al fin –dijo y de uno de sus bolsillos saco algo, Kurt bajo la vista y se sorprendió al ver un anillo sencillo de plata

Dave sonrió y se hinco delante de el

-Kurt…quieres casarte conmigo? –le pregunto con un ligero nerviosismo

Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y asintió multiples veces mientras decia

-si…si…si –Dave le puso el anillo, después se puso de piel y por primera vez desde que ingreso al ejercito, se inclino y le dio un beso a su prometido.

Blaine sonrió al ver la escena de su mejor amigo y se volvió hacia su pareja

-parece que Kurt y Karofsky ya están celebrando –dijo el soldado y Blaine le sonrió

-entonces no hay que quedarnos atrás –dijo Blaine sonriendo

Su novio, Richard, sonrió

-por supuesto que no –dijo y el mismo saco otro anillo.

No tuvo que decir nada, Blaine sonrió y asintió, Richard le puso el anillo y sujetando a su novio lo beso también.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir por eso, al fin sus amigos podian ser ellos mismos en todos lados, ya no había ninguna ley que les impidiera ser como en realidad eran.

* * *

*Army Combat Uniform: uniforme de campaña del ejercito, hecho para el camuflaje en zonas urbanas.


End file.
